


Lady Dimitrescu A-Z NSFW

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood Kink, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Kinky, Smut, slight mention of bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I've been thinking about for this since that trailer dropped, and now it's here! I knew I wanted to write smut as soon as Vamp Lady appeared!
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Lady Dimitrescu A-Z NSFW

**Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Though she is a terrifying monster, she surprisingly has a sweet side to her. Be it you’re her human toy or a companion to her, Lady D will look after those who she lets in.

**Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

She loves her retractable claws because she can drag them down your body, and because they’re perfect for overstimulation.

**Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Lady D gets a bit of a power play when she’s eating you out, and she loves feeling your thighs shake and quiver.

**Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

She loves incorporating blood play during sex.

**Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

She has daughters and given her domineering side, she without a doubt has years of experience.

**Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

She likes to have you pinned down, in any position imaginable, and just goes to town on you

**Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Not necessarily goofy, but she likes to tease

**Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc)**

She is as well kept as she is stylish.

**Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

You might be craving a bit of intimacy, but Lady D is the type to be a bit more on the casual side. Showering you with sweet words is the most she’ll go.

**Jack off (Masturbation headcanon)**

She’s never really thought much of it until you showed her. Now it’s just part of foreplay.

**Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Anything with bondage, dom-sub, and maybe “pet play” are her go-to’s.

**Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

She gets a bit of a power play while fucking you so she’ll want to do it in public where others might see.

**Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Her motivation stems from the euphoria she gets from the dynamic of it all. It’s more of an ego thing for her, a monster and a human.

**NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

She is a vampire, so it’s safe to say that lovemaking is already a risk in of itself. That being said, she’ll never do something to intentionally jeopardize your life, but Lady D is all for the thrill.

**Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Likes to give. She doesn’t doubt her skills one bit and as stated before, sex is an ego thing for her. She likes to see your reactions to what she does to you.

**Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Slow, and then fast, and then back to tortuously slow again.

**Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

She doesn’t care for them. She likes to draw it out as long as possible.

**Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

She’s not a huge risk taker, out of not wanting to risk your life, but if it’s something she hasn’t been used to, Lady D is open to trying it once.

**Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Vampire. Monster. Strength. Have fun with that!

**Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Whips and chains because she likes to bind you, and maybe those retractable nails to “mark” you as hers.

**Unfair (How much do they like to tease)**

The ultimate tease and orgasm denier.

**Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

She’s the head boss. She moans as loudly as she damn well pleases.

**Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

If she gets more rough than usual and bites you, your blood is like a drug for her. She’ll dabble a bit in bloodplay if you’re okay with it.

**X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

She’s 9’6”. She is everything and more.

**Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Her yearning stems more from needing a stress relief after being in charge. Head vampire in charge of things? She’ll need a break 😉

**ZZZ (...How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

You might fall asleep as soon as she’s done ravishing you, but she’ll stay awake just to admire you. A little human who caught her attention and who she loves to take to bed.


End file.
